grilfrend
by Sadistic Brothers
Summary: Nigel namora Lizie... Mas sera que ele estava feliz?


Rachel estava passando um tempo fora da base lunar com um sorriso, que só desaparece quando ela viu Lizzie controlando Nigel. Seu Nigel... Ok, talvez não dela, mas perto o suficiente.

Eles tinham ficado mais próximos dês do incidente com o AVO, e Rachel tinha conhecido o que poderá ser a pessoa certa para ela. Ela tinha que admitir: sentia um fraquinho por ele desde que ele tinha a ajudado a perceber o seu verdadeiro lugar como Comandante Supremo da turma do bairro. O único problema foi admitir a ele. E se livrar da sua namorada, Lizzie, a menina que era tão invejosa. 

Ela sabia que ele estava começando a ficar cansado, quando o viu tentar deixar Lizzie fora de alcance. Seu jogo de caça como era infalível, no entanto, ela perdeu a paciência. Rachel nunca vira uma garota ser fisicamente incapaz de deixar o namorado em paz.  
O problema com Lizzie não era apenas que ela era chata. Ela também realizou sobre demasiado firmemente. Ela não deu a Nigel espaço para respirar, e foi uma espécie de manutenção muito elevada a garota. Foi praticamente uma exigência que eles saíssem, em um encontro pelo menos, uma vez por semana, e ela insistiu em chamar Nigel "Nigey", embora provavelmente ela saiba que ele odiava. Além disso, ela não tinha respeito, nem cuidados para a turma do bairro, algo que era uma grande parte da vida de Nigel. Rachel sabia que ele seria um dos poucos a não ser dispensados quando fizesse treze anos, e que ele participaria do Teen Next Door, um grupo de adolescentes que ainda lutavam contra a tirania adulta. Um que ela também sabia que ia era o Mauricio. De fato, foi rumor que todos do Sector V iriam para o TND. Esses boatos foram bem parecidos com os que ela e Nigel tinham ouvido falar sobre o seu possível "relacionamento" secreto.

Rachel fechou as mãos em raiva quando ela ouviu uma voz interromper seus pensamentos. Ela tinha dado Nigel uma colocação no início da semana para fazer algumas reconstituições, mas, aparentemente, Lizzie já tinha decidido que iriam ao cinema. Sem consultar o seu namorado. Não que ela ligasse. Ela viu Nigel suspirar e dizer algo, e seu segundo em comando, Abigail, agitar sua cabeça, infelizmente. Soube que Nigel tinha dito o que parecia com um "sim" a sua impaciente namorada e, com isso, Lizzie começou a saltar para cima e para baixo.

  
Poucos segundos mais tarde, Nigel olhou em volta, possivelmente em resposta a algo Abby tinha lhe dito. Quando os olhos de Nigel encontraram os de Rachel ele sorriu e andou ate ela.

Nigel: Olá Rachel. Como está? - perguntou Nigel, não percebendo que Lizzie tinha parado de dançar feliz e olhado ao longo; No entanto, Rachel sorriu quando olhou por trás de Nigel: Lizzie era ciumenta.

Rachel: Eu estou bem. Mas acho que você não... Lizzie esta sendo controladora? - Nigel suspirou novamente, não necessitando responder a pergunta, porque sabia que Rachel já sabia – Olha Nigel, não que eu não goste de Lizzie, mas eu sei que não e isso que você quer. Você pode ser muito mais feliz do que esta, e deixar lizzie mais feliz também, então por que você não termina com ela?... Pense nisso.  
Rachel começa a se afastar com sua bicicleta, para poder ir para casa.  
Nigel pensou Rachel tinha razão! Não estava feliz do jeito que estava lizzie não e a garota certa para ele! Mas se não era lizzie, quem era?... Espere!... A resposta para essa pergunta ele sabia! A garota perfeita para ele foi a que acabou de lhe dar esse conselho! Ele não podia perdê-la sem mesmo nem te La tido!

Ele correu ate Rachel antes que ela se distanciasse, e quando ele chegou a ela, ele a seguro pelo rosto muito, corado, há beijou, não um beijo qualquer, um beijo cheio de paixão, e claro que Rachel retribuiu o beijo. Só havia um problema: os dois estavam, sem se tocar, se beijando na frente de todos. Incluindo Lizzie que parecia chocada. Poucos segundos depois o clima dos dois quebrou, pois uma voz ecoou por todo o local (vocês sabem a casa da arvore) que ambos reconheceram como a de lizzie 

Lizzie: NIGEL UNO! O que você acha que está fazendo? - ela gritou totalmente enraivecida, mas Nigel apenas gritou de volta 

Nigel: BEIJANDO A MINHA NOVA NAMORADA! Aquele que realmente gosta de mim e que eu amo! - Quando isso foi feito, ele voltou a olhar para ela e falou.

Nigel: isto e, se ela aceitar... – Nigel virou para a garota – Rachel namora comigo? – perguntou ele, e ela apenas sorriu para ele e falou

Rachel: claro Nigel, eu sempre gostei de você... – disse ela corando – dês de quando te vi...

Então Nigel beijou mais uma vez a jovem loura, que não poderia estar mais feliz com o seu novo namorado.

Fim! 


End file.
